Explosive
by Eggcatcher93
Summary: The relationship between Tony and Ziva finally accedes one of mere colleagues and friends. Wink wink, nudge nudge. Please REVIEW


**Title: **Explosive

**Pairing: **Tiva (is there really any other?)

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **The relationship between Tony and Ziva finally accedes one of mere friends and partners.

**Disclaimers: **I, TheCumStain, do not own Tony (sniffle), Ziva (weep), or NCIS (SOB!). No matter how much I beg and plead they will not give themselves to me. However, they do bow to my will every so often, allowing me to write for you guys.

Ziva watched as his face moved towards hers, slowly and purposefully. He knew what he wanted to do and by the look on his face he was certainly determined to do it. She couldn't help the increase in her heart rate and the tingling anticipation turned into a full on shudder as his lips finally came into contact with hers. If it was anything to go by, the low groan that escaped his lips indicated that he was just about as thankful that this was finally happening as she was.

The kiss started out tenderly, the two partners exploring parts of the other that had previously been off limits. He moved his hands up to cup the side of her face, keeping her face anchored as his soft, full lips gently explored her mouth. Ziva, not quite as patient as he was but mindful of their current location, decided to heat things up a little bit without letting them get out of hand. She moved her hands under his suit jacket and wrapped them around his waist, feeling the shudder that wracked through his body as she did so.

Deciding that she would tease him a little bit she pulled her mouth away from his, trailing kisses down to his jaw where she began to lick and nibble on his jawline, taking immense pleasure in the low sounds of pleasure and appreciation that he was making. Her game was short lived however, when he decided to join in. He started to slowly kiss his way up to her ear where he playfully nibbled her earlobe before soothing it with his tongue, chuckling slightly at the strangled sound that left her throat.

He continued to play with her ear whilst looking over her shoulder, taking note of the middle aged man standing twenty feet away. He was doing his best to look as innocent as possible, wearing plain clothes that wouldn't be easily identifiable and carrying a B rated branded backpack whilst looking up and down the street. He could have easily passed as an easy bystander if it wasn't for the tense posture and the nervous twitch he made every time he turned the corner.

"The mark's starting to get a little nervous." He whispered into Ziva's ear as he began trailing kisses down her face, where he gladly reunited his lips with hers. Ziva couldn't help but sigh in content when their lips reconnected, meeting in a more urgent and uncontrolled manner. This time his tongue sought entrance to her mouth, a request that she gladly accepted. Opening her mouth slightly, she whimpered as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth, sweeping across her top row of teeth before being chased by her own tongue. Whilst doing this, they managed to manoeuvre themselves so that they were standing a little closer to their target and they could both see him out of the corner of their eyes.

"And you're getting a little carried away." Came Gibbs' response through their ear pieces, the unwelcome interruption causing the two agents to jump slightly and pull away from each other guiltily.

"It's all part of the act, boss." Was Tony's indignant, and totally untruthful argument. He hated to admit but as he looked down at his partner he had to admit that he had enjoyed kissing her a lot more than he should have done.

"He's right Gibbs." Ziva backed him up, "We were and still are focused on the target."

"Whatever. Just turn it down a notch. You're in a public place for God's sakes." Gibbs answered, knowing full well that his two senior field agents were lying.

"Will do, boss." Was Tony's smart reply. Glancing down at his partner, who was still very much pressed against his body, he threw a wink her way. "How about a hug, my darling?" he asked, smirking at her and opening his arms.

"I suppose it is getting rather nipply. And you would generate a little extra heat, _my darling_." She replied, stepping into his embrace.

"Nippy." He argued, shaking his head, "It's nippy. Nipply would be extremely inappropriate right now. Not that I'm complaining." he whispered the last part in her ear, causing her to chuckle.

"I need a visual on the target." Gibbs ordered. Tony and Ziva nodded slightly, manoeuvring slightly so that it still looked like they were lovers embracing, only now Ziva's head rested on her partner's shoulder where she could get a visual sighting of him. From her position she couldn't help but think about how comfortable she was showing public displays of affection towards her partner. She would never admit it but being this close to him came quite naturally, and she had stepped into the role of his lover with more enthusiasm and ease that was perhaps deemed necessary.

"Target's on the move." She exclaimed, pulled out of her thoughts as a black sedan pulled up in front of the man. A young woman with dark blond hair stepped out of the car and greeted their target before grabbing the bag and getting back in the car.

"We got the car." Gibbs informed them, an explanation that was deemed unnecessary as seconds later he came hurtling around the corner in pursuit of the sedan.

"Guess that means we're goin' for a run." Tony said, sighing as he pulled away from Ziva and turned to chase down their target, his partner only seconds behind.

Tony glanced at Ziva across his desk, surprised to find that she was looking at him already. After they had caught the suspect he had been brought in and questioned by Gibbs. The two partners had been left to fill in the paperwork while Gibbs and McGee had been able to go home, one of the perks to being the ones to go out in the field.

"Yes?" he asked, questioning the reason she was looking him.

"Nothing." She replied, shutting down her computer. He watched as she put on her coat and grabbed her bag, obviously getting ready to leave the building.

"Where are you going so early?" he asked sarcastically, "It's only 8 30."

"Home." Was her simple reply as she made her way out of their team space. She paused as she made her way past her desk, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you coming?" and with that, she made her way to the elevator, smiling to herself as she heard the tell tale signs of her partner scrabbling around to catch up.

**AN: Well guys, what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it meh? Should I continue or leave it? The fate of this story is in your hands. Please review as you make your way out and I'll love you forever.**


End file.
